This invention relates to orthopedic support for small and/or irregularly contoured body portions such as the hands, forearms, wrists, knees, and feet. More particularly, the invention provides an orthopedic support apparatus and method for use with such body portions and which provides superior fit, support, and comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,167 iscloses an orthopedic support device and method which employ a thermo-forming element which seats in a pocket of a belt-like wrap and which overcomes many shortcomings of prior orthopedic supports. The device and process of that patent are particularly useful for the back and other portions of the human trunk.
Orthopedic support for smaller body portions presents further problems. The contours of these body portions have relatively short radii of curvature and have protusions close to recesses to form irregular contours with bends and curves that reverse. One problem is the difficulty in configuring a lightweight, removable, replaceable, and reformable support device to fit such body portions with proper support and with a high degree of comfort. In addition, the application of an orthopedic device as described in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,167 to these relatively small and irregularly contoured body portions presents problems in terms of ensuring that the thermo-forming brace element is fully seated in the pocket of the support device.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide an improved orthopedic support device for protecting and supporting relatively small and irregularly contoured body portions. In particular, it is an object to provide a support device and method for body portions contoured with small and reversed radii of curvature and which is easily fitted to the subject.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structure for an orthopedic support device which employs a thermo-formable bracing element supported in a pliable wrap, and which forms that element readily to relatively small and irregularly contoured body portions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for fitting an orthopedic support device to such a body portion and which is quick and easy to perform, and which requires little manipulation of the patient.
Other objects and features of the invention will in part be obvious, and will in part be apparent from the drawing and the following description.